


Cold rice

by Boredloser369



Category: One Piece
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredloser369/pseuds/Boredloser369
Summary: Sanji wants to get food to eat but his brothers are there and treat him like a living fuck toy to amuse themselves





	Cold rice

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty vinsmokecest fanfic out of pure bordem _(┐「ε:)_

Everything hurt. So much. Sanji could barely move, he wanted to stay in bed and pretend that he was alone. Ever since getting back his brothers have beat the living shit out of him at any chance they got, only stopping when sanji would pass out or be in so much pain he cant even reply. The blondes stomach started to growl. Out of panic he instantly reached for his cigarettes. Fuck. Fuck no. He was too anxious to go back to sleep so there were two options. Feel hunger or risk facing his brothers. he'd rather die than feel hungry. Sanji stood up and walked towards his door the bright lignts of the halls blurring his vision. Looking at the clock a the wall its 10pm. Damn... Passed out all day. 

After struggling in the halls, luckily not even hearing his brothers any where near, sanji made it near the dinning room where his luck had run out

"i dont understand how you can eat all that sweet stuff id fuckin vomit" 

"Well i dont know you can eat food all the time and not get sick of it"

"Will both of you quit bickering and finish eating?"

no. No no no. sanjis mind began to race. Face his brothers or be hungry. He wasnt even that hungry. Just the slightest rumble made him feel uneasy. Sanji tried to calm himself down before walking by. 

"Well look whos finally awake" niji grinned taking a bite of chocolate. "its your fault im like this" sanji thought to himself. He wouldn't say it, he doesnt wanna aggravate them into beating the living shit out of him. Sanji just walked by without saying anything. "Not gonna say anything?" Ichiji stood up grabbing a fist full of the blondes hair "thats awfully rude" he tightened his grip on the blondes hair lifting him up, sanji let out nothing a low grunt. "Nothing to say huh?" Ichiji kneed sanji directly in the stomach causing the blonde to harshly cough. "Come on sanji~ if you say something ichiji will lighten up" he looked at ichiji who had a stone cold expression "right big brother?" Sanjis struggled to hold back tears "ichiji p-please" sanjis voice shook as he looked up at the stone cold red head. Ichijj dropped sanji to the floor sitting back in his chair. The blonde curled up in a ball gripping his stomach, noticing the smell of food from the table now that the  
adrenaline had passed. "I think hes hungry" yonjis words were muffled by the food in his mouth but both brothers understood at this point. "Yonji toss me a rice ball" wich yonji complied. Sanji looked up to see ichiji place it on the table "you cant move very much so, if you want food" ichiji bore a sadistic grin while crossing his leg over the other looking down at the blonde mess "beg like the pathetic scum you are"

Sanji could feel the pain in his stomach growing the more he focused on the smell of food. "Ichi please..." He reached a hand out

"Come on sanji put on a show!" niji laughed taking two more rice balls and placing it by the one. Sanji swallowed his pride and crawled towards ichiji. Sitting up arching his back inwards trying to fight against the pain. Looking at his pitiful reflection in ichijis sunglassses "ichiji please. Im begging.." Ichiji tilted sanjis head up with the tip of his shoe. Before ichiji could see the glimmer of hope in sanjis eye he kicked his head down with his heal. Sanjis vision went white, his Head was pounding. 

"Youre starting to bore me!" Ichiji shouted grinding his foot against the blondes head. Yonji laughed at the sight of sanji pissing of ichiji to the point of shouting. Sanjis body began to shiver. Was it even worth it at this point? Theyre just taunting him

"Try again" ichiji moved his foot putting stretched out to the floor. "Careful, if you kick him again he might just die" niji sighed taking a bite out of his chocolate bar looking down at sanji struggle to get to his knees. "Thats why this is his last chance" yonji had finished eating and was now fully focused on the events going on. Sanji went on his knees resting his cheek against ichijis knee "ichi please. It hurts so much. Im begging you" sanjis voice shook as he opened his mouth a line of saliva slipping off of his tongue. This is humiliating. Watching the blue haired bastard grin was annoying. Everything about being here was pathetically humiliating. "You look like a fuckin dog" ichiji chuckled lowly raising his knee "and like a dog you should do something for your food" the red head reached one hand towards his belt. He wouldn't. Sanji shouldnt be suprised. His brothers are sick monsters. The fact its rape probably doesnt even cross their minds

Ichiji had taken out his cock and began to stroke it "I wanna see you swallow all of it" sanji grit his teeth. Ichiji had stopped caring about the promise of food he just wanted to Entertain himself. 

"Looks like he isnt listening" yonji stood up and walked towards the three. He grabbed a handfull of sanjis hair shoving his face towards ichijis cock. "cant let you have all the fun~" yonji grinned unbuckling his bet. This was sanjis breaking point he was to weak to even attempt fighting back. Sanji grit his teeth more feeling his pants being pulled down. With no care for preparation yonji shoved the tip of his semi hard in sanjis ass. This caused sanji to let out a gasp of pain.

With that opening ichiji grabbed sanjis head thrusting his cock deep into his throat. Sanji gagged. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to vomit. "Hes so fuckin tight" yonji exhaled thrusting deeper "thats what you get for not preparing his ass idiot" nijis voice sounded annoyed. He was bouncing his leg watching sanji getting violated, watching his brothers have all the fun. Sanjis grunts of pain and chokes filled the room. 

yonji began to thrust harder Causing sanjis head to bob into ichijis cock. sanjis head was going static his whole body in a limp numb pain. There was a thin sliver of a bitter taste that began to go down sanjis throat. Before Sanji could even react his mouth was full. Disgusting. Fucking disgusting. He felt a tight grip on his hair pulling his head back. Out of fear sanji swallowed it all, his stomach felt warm, his throat clogged as he struggled to cough. Tears rolling down his cheeks chocking on the cum in his throat. Yonji stopped thrusting to bust his load filling sanji in the other end. Sanjis eyes widdened gripping at ichijis pants feeling yonji pull out. It hurt so much. the room around him was spinning as he struggled to cough what remained in his throat along with sobs between.

"What now" yonji pressed his foot down on sanjis stomach. "Toss him in his room and leave him there" ichiji finished fixing his pants and stood up "if we leave him here we'll get in trouble" he glared down at the crying shivering blonde "good point" yonji used his foot to kick sanji up, catching him by his hair before he could hit the floor. The blonde let out a weak grunt of pain. Niji laughed while yonji tossed sanji over his shoulders 

Sanji looked at the rice balls while being drapped over yonjis shoulders being taken back to his room. the thought of eating made him feel like vomiting. That would be the best relief of this night. Besides the rice balls would be cold anyway


End file.
